Dark Blue
by Ms-Potter-Charms
Summary: Remus and Arriana have been friends for years now, but a fight caused her to be beyond angry at him. But what happens when Remus is tired of friendship and fighting and just wants to be with her? Will she comply? setup for another story coming soon! R&R!


Disclaimer- I only own Arriana, JKR owns Remus and the song is Jack's Mannequin – Dark Blue! 

Warning-RATED M FOR A REASON (SEX)!

DARK BLUE 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He placed his wand on his bedside table as he crossed the room to her. She was still fuming, he could tell. He had really messed up this time. Their friendship would be hard to repair. But truth be told, he never wanted her friendship, he wanted her. There was not way to stand this anymore, so he said some things a friend would never say to another. She took a few steps back when he came closer. Soon she was against the wall with no where to go, he could see the anger in her eyes, but at the same time a curiosity seemed to spark through. He was close now. Only inches away. There was a sudden tension over the room. The close proximity threw their minds out of whack. This was not expected from her. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to yell at him, to hurt him with words like he did with her. He breathe could be felt by her, his arms on either side of her against the wall and his head tilted so his breath just hit her neck…

I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck)  
I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so

Her breath hitched. She had always longed for him, but never had the guts to act. He moved his face to look her directly in the eyes. They locked. He felt his knees go weak and an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. Ever so slowly, he began to lean forward. She waited in anticipation, knowing what was coming, preparing her mind for something she had wanted to do for so long now. Maybe she should have listened to Lily, for it seems she was right about him wanting her as well…

**I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come)  
Pick us up off the floor  
what did you possibly expect under this condition so  
**

There lips met. It was like fireworks in the mind. The contact of his lips on hers was enough to drive her mind wild with passion. She eagerly returned the kiss, all anger forgotten. She felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and she let her mouth open a fraction to admit him. She returned the deepened kiss just as willing as he was giving it. His hand traveled down her sides to rest on her waste. Her arms came to wrap around his neck, pulling him even closer. He closed the few-inched gap between their bodies and pushed her up against the wall. She could now not only see and taste his longing for her, but feel is pushed up against her as well. His hands were suddenly tugging at the hem of her shirt. She pulled her arms away from his neck and broke the kiss to admit him to remove her shirt…

**Slow down. This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)**

He paused. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so… for him. He wasn't sure how he had gone this long without her kiss. He was completely winded by that one kiss and he could tell she was just as bad. He watched his own hands travel down her bare sides to rest back on her hips. Her hand captured the bottom of his chin and he was forced to look back up at her. Their eyes met again and he felt her hands travel down his chest unbuttoning each button as they went downward. His shirt became un-tucked and next thing he knew, he was also shirtless…

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark blue (dark blue)**

Her hands were at his buckle as his lips captured hers again. The kiss was more knowing this time, more complete. He felt his belt drawn from their loops and his tongue explored the crevices of her mouth. He felt her hands come back up to his chest and lay rest. He slowly pulled his hands from her waste and traced the around to the front of her jeans. Very slowly, not breaking the kiss, he unbuttoned them, unzipped them and slid the down far enough on her legs so they fell to the floor around her ankles…

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue.  
Just dark blue  
**

She slowly lifted her feet and stepped out of her jeans, kicking the aside. His hands had made their way to her chest. He caressed her before reaching around to unclasp her bra and pull it off her arms. She then broke the kiss and before he knew anything more, his own pants were gone. Carefully he pulled her up off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him. Gracefully he moved over them his bed and lay her down. She was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He reached down and, painfully slow, he removed her panties. Leaving her lying naked in his bed…

**This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up swallowing the ground  
beneath my feet; tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so**

She reached a hand toward him, signaling for him to join her. He took her hand in his and lowered himself onto the bed on top of her. He felt her reach down and lower his boxers as far as she could reach, exposing his full lust. He lowered himself fully on top of her once more capturing her lips in a passion filled battle. Minutes clocked by while they lay there, hand roaming over the other, exploring each other's body and fighting for dominance of the kiss before the parted breathless.

**I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up, the sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I slow down**

"Remus, I love you." She finally spoke. He heart skipped an entire beat. He had that hint by this point, but to hear those words leave her now swollen lips was purely extraordinary. He smiled down at her. He lowered himself once more to her lips and planted on small kiss on them before speaking. "I love you to Arriana. Always have…"

**This night's a perfect shade of  
Dark blue (dark blue)**

Slowly he positioned himself at her entrance and time seemed to stand still when he met her eyes again. There was a question in his eyes she could clearly see. He was waiting for her to give the ok before he moved any further. She loved him, she really did. She could not stop her mind from reeling, as she thought about him on top of her, naked, ready to enter her. She brought her hands up to grasp his hips and pulled him closer. His tip now touching her…

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down  
Dark blue (dark blue)**

She nodded up at him and he nodded back at her. He lowered his head and kissed her lips as he slowly began to edge into her. As he entered he felt her hand tighten on his hips. He leaned up a little and re steadied himself right above her as he kept pushing deeper inside of her. He was all the way in now; a soft moan escaped her lips at the same time one escaped his. Their minds both went blank and pure bliss overcame…

**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning dark blue  
**

Slowly he pulled back out and thrust back in just as slow. It was after all, both of their first times; he wanted to take it slow for her and himself. The feeling of her below him, her touching him, her hot breath, her completely around him that was enough to nearly send him over the edge as it is…

**We were boxing  
we were boxing the stars  
we were boxing (we were boxing)**

He was now gradually getting faster. Moans emitting from both mouths, hot breath on each, tugs from both sided. They were emerged within one another. Remus picked up the pace and was soon at a steady pace, rocking back and forth, emitting those moans every time her pushed into her…

**You were swinging for Mars  
and then the water reached the West Coast  
and took the power lines (the power lines)**

Time was standing still. Enjoyment endured from both people. Arriana wrapped her legs up around him and he was able to thrust deeper, causing a louder noise from both. His breath had quickened, along with hers. She could feel the excitement rising and rising. Heat was pouring from every inch of their bodies as they made love…

**And it was me and you (this could last forever)  
and the whole town under water  
there was nothing we could do  
it was dark blue**

He was becoming quicker now with his thrusts. Lust was overtaking him fully now and he was thrusting harder and deeper each time. Her head flew as far back into the bed as it could go before releasing a low, deep moan of pure pleasure…

**Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning (burning) down**

The pace was steady and fast now; full of hunger. He could feel himself getting close to his release. He head went back, he thrust in again. She closed her eyes; the time was now. He pulled out again then he thrust in again, fast and hard. He hit the spot she had been waiting for him to find, the spot that send the final phase over her. She felt it come crashing on like a waves on a beach. Her body tensed up, she felt it travel to her toes, he convulsed around him still inside of her. Letting out a loud growl to match the one she was giving while her orgasm crashed over her, he came inside of her with her convulsion around him…

**Dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you  
I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue  
**

He went limp inside of her, pure ecstasy overtaking them both. Her lowered back down onto her and captured her lips once more. All his love poured into this kiss. It was heated and grateful for the other's offer of release. They were both breathing heavily when the kiss broke…

**If you've ever been alone in the dark blue  
if you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)**

He pulled out of her and rolled onto his side next to her. She turned and molded herself into him. He placed a soft kiss on her head as he brushed the hair from her face and laid his arm around her. He rested his head just above hers, "Ari?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He reached over to the bedside table where he had placed his wand. He flicked it once, the hangings around his bed closed; twice, a securing charm went up; thrice, a silencing charm was placed. He set his wand down on the bed and within moment he heard her breathing soften. Knowing she was now asleep, he relaxed and fell into a deep sleep himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So? What did you think? See I am writing a story with these two as my main characters, but its takes place much farther in the future. I only have a couple chapters done right now, but I wanted to start by showing how they got together.

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


End file.
